


Be Careful of What Lurks in the Dark

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Geralt hadn't exactly been excited to be dragged off to laser tag, but that didn't mean he wasn't at least going to try. At least, that was the case, until Jaskier decided to play a dirty trick on him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Be Careful of What Lurks in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get restless writing the chapter fic I'm working on because I really wanted to post something and then wrote this in under an hour and didn’t edit it because I really wanted to post something? Yes, yes I did. Hope y'all enjoy it, I have not reread it so I have no clue what the quality of this one is lol

Laser tag was not Geralt’s first choice for how to spend his afternoon.

Unfortunately for him, Jaskier and Ciri both had very convincing puppy-dog eyes, and Geralt was a weak-willed man. Was he  _ meant _ to be able to say no to those faces? Geralt didn’t see how anyone could, and it further proved his theory that Yennefer was somehow magic, seeing as she seemed to be immune to Ciri’s tactics.

Either way, now Geralt was in a dark, humid room ducking behind corners and trying not to lose to a gaggle of  _ children _ . Granted, Jaskier was also a very good shot, but unlike the kids, he didn’t seem to be trying nearly as hard.

Probably because he’d gotten the dream team of Cerys and Ciri being elected as an honorary “girl” for their girl power team. The two together were unbeatable, combining Cerys’ smarts and Ciri’s determination. Meanwhile, Geralt had been paired with Dara and Hjalmar. 

The boys may have been older and bigger, but they didn’t know how to work as a team. Hjalmar had a tendency to act before he thought, and Dara had a tendency to do the exact opposite. As a result, both boys ended up getting frustrated and running off to do their own thing instead of making a game plan.

Which left Geralt to crouch behind corners that glowed neon under the blacklights and hoping that one of his boys managed to snatch the flag when the girls and Jaskier weren’t looking. At least he was getting some pretty good shots in, pecking off Ciri and Cerys both whenever he saw them. He got furious pouts (Ciri) and swears for revenge (Cerys) everytime, of course, but he wasn’t deterred.

They wanted to play laser tag? Geralt was going to play laser tag.

He hadn’t managed to shoot Jaskier, yet. He didn’t even know where Jaskier  _ was _ , he hadn’t seen him once since the game started. Even after sneaking circles around the arena at least twice, Jaskier was nowhere to be found. At least, until he found himself backed into a corner hiding from his own daughter and Jaskier popped up out of nowhere.

“Afraid of losing to a couple of teenagers, Geralt?” Jaskier whispered in a honey-sweet tone, poking his head up through the “window” on the wall to Geralt’s left.

Geralt rolled his eyes and tried to get his gun into position as subtly as he could. “It’s laser tag, Jaskier. I couldn’t care less who wins.”

Jaskier skirted around the corner of the wall to crouch in front of him, gun also held in a ready position. “Please, I’ve seen you play games with your brothers. I’ve seen you play games with  _ me _ . You, dear heart, are far too competitive for your own good.”

“They’re  _ kids _ , Jask. I’m not pulling that shit here.”

Jaskier shrugged and relaxed. His mistake.

“That’s fair,” he said, seemingly unaware of Geralt’s gun pointed straight at his vest. “You forgot one thing, though.”

Geralt paused, finger on the trigger. “And that is?”

Instead of replying, Jaskier surged forward and pressed his lips against Geralt’s. Geralt made a surprised noise and overbalanced, feeling himself get pushed up against the wall by Jaskier’s weight. It only took another moment before he closed his eyes and started kissing back with just as much fervor.

Geralt tried to keep it PG. There were still teens rushing around them, after all. But Jaskier pressed closer and closer and Geralt lost himself more and more to this kiss, making tiny little contented noises that he hoped the kids wouldn’t hear over the music blasting through the speakers. He spared a brief thought for if there were cameras in the room, and really hoped there weren’t any pointed toward the corner Jaskier had him pinned to.

Either way, making out with his fiance was proving to be a far more enjoyable time than chasing around children with a laser gun.

Only, when Geralt was just far enough gone to be a little fuzzy around the edges and dizzy with love, Jaskier pulled back. Geralt couldn’t quite catch the embarrassing whimper that escaped his lips at the loss of contact. He felt Jaskier’s breath puff across his cheek as he chuckled.

And then his eyes shot open at the sound of a laser gun.

Geralt looked down in shock to see that his own vest was now dark to show that he was out of commission. A little screen on his gun started counting down from fifteen, preventing him from shooting until his time “out” was finished.

“That I’m even more competitive than you are,” Jaskier said with a grin.

“Cover me!” Geralt heard Ciri shout.

Jaskier winked at him. “That’s my cue,” he said, and then he rushed out of their corner and into the maze beyond.

It took Geralt a moment to gather enough brain cells to understand what Jaskier had meant, and another moment to actually remember that he should get up and follow to see what all the shouting was about. When he walked back out into the maze, he saw Ciri rushing down another corridor, holding the flag from Geralt’s team. Cerys’s bright red braid trailed after her, clearing the way up ahead. Jaskier jogged backwards behind them both, shooting down the hallway at what Geralt could only assume was the boys.

And sure enough, after a moment, Geralt heard an outraged cry and Hjalmar raced forward to try and catch them. His vest had gone dark, but Geralt had no clue how much time he had left before he reset. Dara jogged after a moment later at a much more sedate pace, vest also having gone dark.

Geralt’s gun played a powering up sound as his own vest began glowing once more, but it was too late. The girls had already gotten the flag back to their own base. They had won.

One thing was for sure, though. Geralt was 100% buying them another round, and this time Jaskier was going  _ down _ . He wanted to use trickery and lies to win? Two could play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed!! It makes my day when y'all leave me a comment or kudos, so feel free to drop some if you feel so inclined! Also, come hang out with me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!
> 
> PS: Ciri and Cerys 100% were like "go distract Geralt for us" and that was the best Jaskier could come up with in a pinch lol


End file.
